vinestation13fandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Primary Policies Admins may disregard any of these rules at their discretion when they feel its in the best interest of the current round/server/playerbase at large. They will, of course, be fully accountable for their actions should they choose to exercise this privilege. We’re all here to have a good time. If you’re intentionally trying to ruin everyone else’s good time, you won’t have a place here. Being a jerk in-character is fine to a point, but being a jerk out of character is not welcome at all. You are playing a game where you are not fully in control of everything. You will be put into situations beyond your control, which will result in some rounds being ruined for you. Man up and deal with it. However, if you are obviously griefed, be sure to report it to administrators by using the ‘adminhelp’ verb. This is a roleplaying game. The purpose of the game is to have fun roleplaying. Being an asshole, who ruins other player’s roleplay experience, just to win, is considered a ‘play-to-win’ style of playing. You can and will be banned for this playstyle. Be considerate of other players’ experience. * (Suggested rewording) Randomly murdering people is generally considered to be ruining someone’s fun and poor form in roleplay. If you don’t have a solid IC reason for murder, you may be removed. Trying to justify it with ‘My character is so random/insane’ is not tolerated. IC information should be kept out of OOC channels and vice-versa. Don’t metagame. Do not ever use information, acquired out of character or through patterns or events your character would not be able to know, in game. * (Suggested rewording) This game is developed by volunteers in their spare time. Do not expect perfection. If you find a bug or an exploit, report it via adminhelp. Abusing bugs or exploits is not allowed. This includes reacting to events or patterns, which your character would not be able to identify IC (metagaming). If you take up or are given a job, which is important for game progression (head of staff, AI, antagonist role), make sure you actually do that job. If you find yourself unable to do this due to real life circumstances, just let an admin know (adminhelp) before you leave, please. Speak like a normal person while in character. Don’t spam, either IC or OOC. Don’t use smileys, netspeak, etc. in IC speech. Erotic Roleplay is allowed, but some decency is expected. Keep it private. All involved players must consent. Unwelcome ERP will be punished harshly, usually with a permaban. Ingame administration has the final say in all ingame matters. If problems arise, you can report offending or abusive admins on the forums. If an admin says something was valid, it means it was valid. This is the admin’s way of saying it’s been investigated and found to not breaking any rules; The admin will not reveal ingame information. It should go without saying, but if you break the rules (or regularly come very close to breaking them i.e. “toeing the line”), you will be warned, muted, banned, or talked about rudely. Additional Policies Roleplay #Murder is justifiable as long as it was properly escalated. You can’t go from a single rude punch to a knife in the neck. You can, however, go from a single punch to a counter punch to a brawl to using weapons, and so on. Other IC justifications may exist for murder, but these are on a case by case basis. Minor aggravations like demotions, pranks, insults, or thefts are not adequate justification. #IC in OOC can be a no warning ban of 15 minutes, it can be longer if the IC in OOC is severe. To clarify, this is revealing anything about the current round that others can use in the OOC channel. If you are unsure do not say it. #Avoid using non character names. If you have a very offensive name or an obviously immersion breaking moniker like 'xenohunter360' you will be asked to change it. #As long as there is adequate IC backing and it doesn’t happen too often, assisting a traitor is within the rules. #Admins are not only allowed to run events or otherwise influence the course of rounds, they are encouraged to. They are as much GMs as they are enforcers of the rules, perhaps even moreso. #Persistent character relationships are acceptable, so long as they’re roleplayed out every round. Wordlessly assisting your OOC friends (or harming your OOC foes) ICly is NOT cool and will be addressed harshly. Roleplaying out your interactions will help you stay on the right side of the rules. How much or how little of previous “shifts” your character recalls is up to their discretion, with the caveat that being a known traitor doesn’t persist past the round it occurred in. #Griefing on the shuttle can also be a no warning ban scaling up from 15 minutes. Shuttle griefing is attacking people or preventing people boarding before the shuttle has launched for no IC reason. Silicons #All Silicons are expected to follow their laws to the best of their ability. Failure to do so will likely result in a job ban from all silicon positions. #Law order determines law priority. In the case of two laws contradicting, the one with the smaller law number wins. #Asimov silicons are not required to do what players who threaten self-harm demand, unless they choose to interpret law 1 to include that. Command/Security #Security are expected to use non-lethal force when defending against non-lethal attacks. This of course also means that security are allowed the option to use lethal force when defending against lethal attacks. Getting stunned in a dark maintenance hallway by an assistant is potentially lethal - a clown slipping you outside Medbay, probably not. #Permabrigging is functionally the same as murder. Anyone who is valid for execution is valid for permabrigging. Anyone who is not justifiably executable is, likewise, not justifiably a candidate for permabrigging. Makeshift permabrigs are treated the same as the official permabrig in terms of rules-enforcement. #A Captain or acting Captain may execute criminals, traitors, and other known threats to the station should alternatives not prove sufficient. Abuse or misuse of this privilege can lead to job banning or worse. #Theft, assault, annoyance, false arrest, sentence times etc. are in character matters. Unless it is extremely excessive or griefy, it is not an admin matter. Admin-help #When you adminhelp do not say things like 'is it valid?' or 'being griefed', give details of what is happening and ideally who is doing it, job and character name. #If you see someone doing something that seems out of line adminhelp right then, do not wait until round end to see if they are a traitor then adminhelp next round. It makes it a lot harder to deal with. #Do not lie in PM's and avoid being aggressive, unhelpful or insulting to admins, lying while being questioned over an incident will cause you to receive a longer ban and being consistently insulting or aggressive will get you muted.